tale as old as time
by dancingfool
Summary: I'm not really good with summary's so just read the story please oh and just to let you all know Peter isn't in this story because he was never born.


"Lily," Marion Evans called her daughter "The train leaves in an hour"

"Coming," Lily called studying herself in the mirror. She wore a black tank top with the words 'I love my attitude problem' written on the front, a red, plaid, punk, pleated skirt that went to the middle of her thigh she also wore fishnets and black converse. Lily pulled her hair aside to look at her new tattoo she had gotten at the beginning of the summer. It was a quarter moon and a star outlined in black. It was positioned right under her left ear. She wore very little makeup for she had a natural beauty. She wore her deep red colored hair down in soft curls that framed her face. 'Perfect' she thought 'I just hope James will notice me in it' Lily had, had a crush on James since first year but he was popular and she wasn't so he never paid attention to her and he had a different girlfriend every week. Lily just wished that that she could have a chance with him even if it was just for a week.

"Lily Let's go"

"Coming"

Lily grabbed her trunk and headed down stairs.

"Lily you look great if that James guy doesn't notice you I don't then he is an idiot," Lily's mom said as she saw her daughter.

"Here Lily let me help you with that," her dad, Paul Evans said taking her trunk out to the car.

"Thanks mom, dad you guys are the best."

"Let's go," Marion said as she turned on the "car were on a tight schedule"

"Okay mom"

"Come on mom I gotta go," James said as his mom sobbed into his shoulder.

"My little baby is all grown up," Hannah Potter sobbed as James waved from the train as it started moving down the track.

"Come on Hannah it's not that bad," John Potter said to his wife. "Let's go home"

"Hey Prongs are you ready for our 5th year?," Sirius said as he opened up a chocolate frog.

"Yeah," James replied "I can't wait to pull a prank on the Slytherins"

"James you need to be careful you are a prefect and you need to act like one," Remus said.

"Speaking of prefect I've got to go to the meeting," James stated standing up. "See you in a few"

"LILY," Lisa squealed when Lily walked into the compartment "you look great"

"Thanks," Lily replied "I just came here to tell you that I am going to the prefect carriage I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok"

"I'll see you later," Lily said as she walked out the door. On the way down the train she ran into James and fell on the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry," James said helping her up.

"Oh it's OK," Lily said as she dusted herself off.

'Who is this girl?' James thought as he stared at the girl in front of him 'Is she new? She's hot I have got to get her to go out with me'

"I'm James Potter," James said holding out his hand.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied shaking his hand.

"Are you new," James asked.

"No I'm in my 5th year I'm in Gryffindor" Lily said her smile faltering a little.

"Oh," James replied. 'How could I not have noticed this girl' James thought 'She's gorgeous'

"Yeah well I'm on my way to the prefects meeting," Lily said smiling at him.

"Really," James said "It just so happens that's where I'm headed would you like me to walk you there?"

"Thank you that would be great," Lily replied smiling. Just then the train lurched and screeched to a stop. Lily flew forward and landed on top of James.

"Oh I am so sorry," lily apologized hastily.

"It's Ok"

All of a sudden the lights went off and everything went cold.

"Come on," James said yanking Lily into the nearest compartment and slamming the door.

"W-w-what's going on," Lily asked shivering in the cold.

"I d..." But James never got to finish his sentence because the door to the compartment opened and a tall dark hooded figure came gliding in. Lily tried to scream but she suddenly started hearing voices in her head. She started shivering even more when the cold got co bad she could feel it in her bones. Then the creature reached out with a grey scaly hand and she felt like she would never be happy again. The voices got even louder echoing in her head she could hear her mom pleading with Daniel not to kill Fred and Daniel laughing in her mother's face. She remembered hearing someone yell "Expect Patronum" and seeing a white light before she blacked out.

(A/N: Who are Fred and Daniel you'l see in the next chapter but for now please review)


End file.
